Lilliana
paol Hamiltoñ Hernandez Quimabaya There is no better option than a beautiful love phrase to dedicate "I love you" to that person so special to you. Apart from the gestures, with words you can express all kinds of loving feelings, and there are very original, deep and romantic ways to make you see that you are there, at your side, forever. In this article we have prepared a list with the best phrases of "I love you" so you can dedicate it to your girlfriend, boyfriend, wife, husband or person you want to fall in love with. You only have to choose the best moment, be creative and tell them. You can also write it in a letter that accompanies a nice gift, or if you are at a distance, express it by WhatsApp, Instagram, Facebook or other social networks. And now it's your turn to conquer. I leave you with the phrases. You may also be interested: The best phrases to fall in love with a man you like or difficult Index Phrases of "I love you" I love you my love I love you so much Phrases of "I love you" The best part of my day is when I'm by your side. I LOVE YOU. The best list with phrases of "I love you" - The best part of my day is when I'm by your side. I LOVE YOU. I love you beyond the horizon, where no one can discover our secrets. It is possible that we have fallen into the routine, but although this is not like at the beginning, you will always be my beautiful princess. In spite of the distance, my mind only thinks about you, and asks heaven to never stop feeling for me. To love is not to look at each other, it is to look together in the same direction. I am afraid because I had never fallen in love so quickly. I have a huge desire to say "I love you", but I do not know if I'll hear it back. You mean a lot to me. I love you, slowly, so that this never ends. You are the organ that my body lacks. You are the air that I need to breathe, the lips that I need to kiss, the heart that I need to conquer. Love is strong, delivered and moves mountains. I do not love you because of how you are, but because of how you make me be when I am with you. The best list with "I love you" phrases - I do not love you for how you are, but for how you make me be when I am with you. For all your gestures, for what you hold me every day and for your understanding. I love you, honey. I can write your name in the sand, and the waves will erase it. I can write it on the earth, and the wind will dissipate it. I can write it on paper, and it will wither. But if I write it in my heart, my love, I can never forget you. Maybe it's too late, but my feelings for you have not changed and they never will. I love you princess. Do not flatter yourself. All I want is to see how you sleep hugging me every night and how we wake up watching us every morning until the end of our days. You are the only thing I need to be happy, because every moment I am with you I feel full of joy. You are the woman who enlightens me every morning, you are the shield of my heart, the tenant of my mind and the only one who awakens my love. I love you my love Even if you're not with me, I keep seeing you, I'm still listening to you. I love you. I LOVE YOU. I love you my love, and I will love you until the end of my days, I would even love you after death if possible. You have no idea what you mean to me, you are my strong energy and fullness. I neither say nor write it, but my silence shouts to the four winds how much I love you. I love you when I wake up and when I go to bed, I love you in my dreams, you are the only person who can make me tremendously happy. The best list with phrases of "I love you" - I love you when I wake up and when I go to bed, I love you in my dreams, you are the only person that can make me tremendously happy. It is impossible for me to love someone more than I love you. Thank you for your caresses, your smiles and everything you do to have me so in love with you. I never knew what love was at first sight until I came across you and started to sweat. In this sentence is reflected a very simple and clear way to tell someone that you fell in love just to see him, but if you are looking for more options to say read here more phrases of love at first sight. Some write long love letters, but I prefer to use the two most powerful words: I LOVE YOU. Unlike very long sentences and letters, this phrase is very clear, with a direct, simple and very powerful message. Are you looking for more easy ways to tell how much you love him? Then we recommend you read here more Short and very nice love phrases (with images). At first I was afraid to look at you, then I was afraid to smile at you, later I was afraid to kiss you, and now I am afraid of losing you. I love you. They say that love is not real, that it is a mere fantasy ... but I live in my fantastic world and I love you. The best list with phrases of "I love you" - They say that love is not real, that it is a mere fantasy ... but I live in my fantastic world and I love you. If you want to know how much I love you, look at the stars and get